Blizzard of 2020
by opheliapain19
Summary: A blizzard has stranded Max, Alec and Logan together in the apartment. Events include a messed-up version of 'Life' and adventures with G.I. Joe and Barbie! New chapters added all the time! So check me out!
1. One Crazy Night

It happened on a Monday afternoon in the dead of winter when a blackout turned Seattle into a ghost town. And it just so happened that Max and Alec had gone over to Logan Cales apartment just before but were now stuck inside because of the sudden blizzard. What could they do?   
  
Max suggests a game of 'Life' and so, Logan pulls it out from the bedroom closet and blows the dust off while setting it on the kitchen table. Alec grabs the green peg, Max the red and Logan the blue.   
  
The first move lands Alec 1,000 bucks richer. Gloating he dances the peg around the board.  
  
"You retard," Max scoffs as she moves her car up four, "that was my roll."  
  
"You were cheating!" he insists. Max and Alec start fighting when Logan interrupts. "Its just a game, you guys, chill out."   
  
So Logan rolls eight and hits a blank spot. Alec rolls three and lands himself a girlfriend.  
  
"Ha!" he smiles, "top that!"  
  
Max pats Logans back, "I have. But have fun with your IMAGINARY G/f..."  
  
"I will!" then he shamefully looks away, "uh, your roll."  
  
Max rolls ten and gets a job with the bank. Jumping up and down she shouts happily, "Awesome, now I can knock it off!"   
  
"Sweetie, remember, its just a game." Logan interferes. Max smacks him and sits back down as Logan rolls. "Jealous...." she murmurs gleefully.  
  
"11. Hey, whaddya know, I get married."  
  
Max gets offensive, "You never told me you had a g/f. And all this time!!!!!!"  
  
"Max, Max, I-it's a game!" Alec scoots closer to Max and puts him arm around her.  
  
"There, there Maxie...theres always more fish in the sea."  
  
"Yeah?" Max replies, pushing him down to the floor, "Hope you can swim."  
  
"Oww." he whines and pushes himself back up. Logan growls at them.  
  
"If you guys keep continuing to take this seriously then we're gonna play something else."  
  
Alec and Max nod appreciatively but go back to sneering shortly after. The game continues. Soon, Max's car is full of children while Alec has lost his girlfriend and is now alone. Logan owns all the insurance in the world, has a wife and two kids, plus a perfect job. Plots rummage through the two transgenics minds to screw him up.  
  
"I'll roll for you, darling." Max insists as she snatches the dice from Logans hands. He stares warily and grabs for them.  
  
"No thank you, I can do it."  
  
"You don't want my help?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Max begins to pretend crying. Alec joins in.  
  
"Alec, why are YOU crying?"  
  
"I'm emotional, okay? Get off my back!"  
  
"Okay, okay, Max you can roll for me."  
  
They stop and Max rolls the dice perfectly so that Logan loses his job. Max makes a sad face at him and begs to get back what she lost.  
  
"Uh..." then remembers how they had whined, "okay, I guess."  
  
Max rolls again perfectly and a fire destroys Logans house.   
  
"Oh man! You just aren't having alot of luck, are ya?" Alec says sarcastically.   
  
"Shut up, Alec! Max, give me the dice."  
  
"No! You'll win!"   
  
"So? Its just a game!"  
  
"No, it isn't! Its 'Life'!"  
  
"Its a game!"   
  
"Life!"  
  
"Game!"   
  
"Life!!"  
  
There is a sudden thunder crack and the candles lit in the kitchen all blow out. A silence sweeps through the house and the hairs on every one of their arms stands up. Max sniffs the air.  
  
"Mmm, chicken. You didn't tell me you were making chicken."  
  
"Max, shut up. Somethings wrong."  
  
"I know, someone blew out the lights!"  
  
Alec gets up and searches the house, finding the window in the living room open. Cold hands wrap around his neck as he struggles to reach back and fight the assailant. Flipped to the ground, he gets a look at the man. An X-5! Its Zack!  
  
"Zack the Mack!!!" he yells triumphantly and the two stand up.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Playing Life."  
  
"You can play life?" Zack asks strangely.   
  
"Yeah, its really cool. Max just burned Logans house down!"  
  
"But, aren't we in Logans house?"  
  
"No, his other house!"  
  
"He has two houses?"  
  
Max runs into the room and straddles Zack to the ground. Alec looks on grossed-out.  
  
"Zackie!"  
  
"Maxie!"   
  
"Zackie!"  
  
"Maxie!"  
  
Alec interrupts, "Stop saying those names together, its sounds nasty."  
  
Max and Zack stand up while Logan lights the candles back in the kitchen. Calling the three in, they see he has put away the game of Life. Max starts to cry out.  
  
"I have no Life!!"  
  
"Me either!" Alec adds in. The two grab each other and bawl. Logan slaps Alec and pulls Max down into her seat. Zack looks on.  
  
"You never had a life! Stop it right now!" Logan shouts and grabs a box from off the floor.   
  
"Whats this?" she asks.  
  
"My box of old toys."  
  
Alec takes out a G.I. Joe and laughs.  
  
"What a dork!" Zack and Alec share laughs as Max grabs a My Little Pony from the bottom.  
  
"What does this do?" she asks then studies it, "this was your toy? Looks alittle,...girly to me."  
  
Logan snatches it from her and flings it across the room. "It was my sisters."  
  
"Oh..." Max smirks, "right...."  
  
"Hey! What are these!?!?!" Zack says lifting a small box of Shrinky Dinks out, happily eyeing them.  
  
"Their Shrinky Dinks, you color them, put them in the oven and they shrink."  
  
"Wow..........."the three transgenics awe, "lets play with them!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Next in the series will be more toys, more games and more hilariousness! Read some more, why don'tcha!  
  
Click the lil button below...now! 


	2. Unexplainable Insanity

As it was, Zack had now come to realize that the outside was no longer hospitable, not even to an X-5 and so he had to stay with the three. After burning the Shrinky Dinks accidentally to the metal shelves in Logans oven, the trio are forced to find other means of entertainment. So Alec and Zack decided to play with the G.I. Joes, while Max lived out her fantasies with Barbie.  
  
"Are you sure this Barbie wasn't yours, Logan?" Max inquired for the third time. Logan growled to himself as he sat by the window, watching the snow fall as he often did.   
  
"Yes yes, stop asking me that!" then he grew curious, "why do you keep asking, anyway?"  
  
"There are no clothes for her."  
  
"Oh. Well. I don't know, why ask me?" he said and picked up a newspaper laying by him, beginning to read then flipping it upright. Max winks over at Alec.  
  
"Me think thou whilst naked Barbie hast not had many-a lady friend." Alec spoke proudly. Zack looks up from the floor snickering.   
  
"Shut up!" Logan shouts and storms into the kitchen to grab some coffee. Max lifts the Barbies head to her ear and pretends to listen.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah, I know. He doesn't treat me very well either..."she tells Barbie comfortingly. Zack crawls over next to Max and lays his head on her lap. Max pets him. "Good boy, now roll over."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how cute you look in candlelight."  
  
"Well, uh, thanks."  
  
"Not you, Maxie. Barbie. Can I play with her?"  
  
"No!" Max hits him hard when Zack begins protesting.  
  
"Logan! Logan, Max won't share the Barbie doll!" Logan pokes his head out from the kitchen and you can see very clearly he is wearing an apron. He purses his lips and mutters a cuss.  
  
"Stupid kids...." he mumbles then adds, "Max, share it or you'll get a spanking." Feeling a bit surprised himself he just stands there in shock. "I sound like my mother...Oh no...."  
  
"Zack, I'm so sorry but you are never ever getting this Barbie doll." Alec begins to laugh uproariously.  
  
"Perverts!" Logan shouts once more and storms out of the doorway. Seconds later, he pokes out his head again and smiles at Max. She giggles and runs into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Alec says and picks his G.I Joe back up whom he has named Charlie Bravo. Zack decides to name his GI Joe, Marvin. "Marvin? What kind of name for a soldier is Marvin?"  
  
"Come on, you know, like Marvin the Marvelous?"  
  
"That sounds like a drag queen."  
  
"You know, you speak pretty high and mighty for a prize fighter named Manty Cora." Alec gets offensive and whacks Zack pretty hard on the back of the neck with Charlie. Zack begins to cry.  
  
"You are so mean!"  
  
"Shut up and man your gun." Alec orders as the Jeep rolls out of the cave (cardboard box) into enemy territory (underneathe the coffee table) and over the rocky terrain (a bunch of shredded tissue paper). Zack manuevers Marvin around the coffee table then has him crouch low to the ground.  
  
"Now what?" Zack asks.  
  
"'Now what?' Don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, give Daddy a kiss."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Daddy a kiss, didn't you have to do that?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh, well, then. Guess I know who didn't have Lydecker for tactical manuevers 101."  
  
"You are severly messed up, man. Really. Like you, you need serious counseling."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then lets do it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mon, then, counsel me!"  
  
Max runs out of the kitchen in a gleeful stupor. Zack smiles at her dumbly.   
  
"I'm gonna get psycho-anal-ized!!!!" Alec lifts his finger up for attention but drops it.  
  
"Oh, why, why, why!" he cries to the ceiling. Then, "Its analyzed, you freak!!!"  
  
"Whatever. I'm gonna get psycho-analyzed!"  
  
"Cool!" Max replies and plops down next to them but then yelps in pain."Dang it, Logan, I said not hard!"  
  
Logan pops his head out, "Sorry!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I don't even wanna know!" Alec exclaims, putting his hands over his head and shaking himself free of the mental images. Zack sticks a moon shoe on his head and humms.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alec asks.  
  
"Yoga. Clearing my mind for questioning."  
  
"Zack, if you clear your mind, you won't have any answers." Max warns him. Zack stops and stares blankly at the two of them.  
  
"Do I know you? You look familiar?"  
  
"Yeah, let me remind you," Max replies, lifting her hand up to smack him.  
  
"I remember now! Yes! You are 'Oh, Mean One'."  
  
"Now meet 'Oh Smack you upside your head'!!" Alec growls, having Charlie kick Zack in the head.  
  
"I don't remember you being so short..." Zack wonders numbly.   
  
"This is gonna be a lonnnnnnnng night...." Max yawns, falling down to the floor unto a bag of dress-up clothes. A sly expression spreads over her face as Max picks up th bag and snickers.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Mwhahahahah....so there it is. Complete and 'udder' madness for you nutty people out there. I must thank you for making me write this and losing my sanity. It has been a treat, really, and I am not just saying that because I am hungry. Oh crap, I should just stop now...while I am behind. Mwhahahaha!  
  
Your kooky writer, Heather 


End file.
